inuyashafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Odcinki Anime
Lista odcinków anime InuYasha(dokładne tłumaczenie poniżej) Tytuły które udało się przetłumaczyć za pomocą English Translator i Japanese Translator Systran.(końcówka jest nie przetłumaczona bo nie ma polskiego tłumaczenia) Senritsu no Kikōshi Sesshōmaru (戦慄の貴公子 殺生丸) |13 listopada2000 |- |6 |'Bukimi na Yōtō Tessaiga' Bukimi na Yōtō Tessaiga (不気味な妖刀 鉄砕牙) |20 listopada2000 |- |7 |'Starcie! Inuyasha przeciwko Sesshomaru' Gekitaiketsu! Sesshōmaru tai Tessaiga! (激対決！　殺生丸ＶＳ鉄砕牙!!) |27 listopada2000 |- |8 |'Ropucha, która byłaby księciem ' Tono Yōkai Tsukumo no Gama (殿様妖怪 九十九の蝦蟇) |4 grudnia 2000 |- |9 | Shippō Tōjō! Raijū Kyōdai Manten Hiten (七宝登場！　雷獣兄弟 飛天満天!!) |11 grudnia2000 |- |10 |'Starcie ostrzy Youkai, Raigenijin kontra Tetsusaiga' Yōtō Gekitotsu! Raigekijin tai Tessaiga (妖刀激突！　雷撃刃ＶＳ鉄砕牙!!) |18 grudnia2000 |- |11 |'Gendai ni Yomigaeru Noroi no Nōmen ' Gendai ni Yomigaeru Noroi no Nōmen (現代によみがえる呪いの能面) |15 stycznia2001 |- |12 |'Tatari Mokke to Chiisana Akuryō' Tatari Mokke to Chiisana Akuryō (タタリモッケと小さな悪霊) |22 stycznia2001 |- |13 | Shingetsu no Nazo! Kurogami no Inuyasha (新月の謎 黒髪の犬夜叉) |29 stycznia2001 |- |14 |'Nusumareta Kikyō no Reikotsu' Nusumareta Kikyō no Reikotsu" (盗まれた桔梗の霊骨) |5 lutego 2001 |- |15 |'Hiun no Miko Kikyō Fukkatsu' Hiun no Miko Kikyō Fukkatsu (悲運の巫女 桔梗復活) |12 lutego 2001 |- |16 |'Migi Te ni Kazaana Furyō Hōshi Miroku' Migi Te ni Kazaana Furyō Hōshi Miroku (右手に風穴 不良法師 弥勒) |19 lutego 2001 |- |17 | Jigoku Eshi no Kegareta Sumi (地獄絵師の汚れた墨) |26 lutego 2001 |- |18 |'Przymierze Naraku i Sesshoumaru' Te o Kunda Naraku to Sesshōmaru (手を組んだ奈落と殺生丸) |5 marca 2001 |- |19 |'Kaere, Kagome! Omae no Jidai ni' Kaere, Kagome! Omae no Jidai ni (帰れ、かごめ！ お前の時代に) |12 marca 2001 |- |20 |'Asamashiki Yatō, Onigumo no Nazo' Asamashiki Yatō, Onigumo no Nazo (あさましき野盗 鬼蜘蛛の謎) |19 marca 2001 |- |21 |'Naraku no Shinjitsu ni Semaru Kikyō no Tamashii Zenpen' Naraku no Shinjitsu ni Semaru Kikyō no Tamashii Zenpen (奈落の真実に迫る桔梗の魂　前編) |9 kwietnia 2001 |- |22 |'Naraku no Shinjitsu ni Semaru Kikyō no Tamashii Kōhen ' Naraku no Shinjitsu ni Semaru Kikyō no Tamashii Kōhen (奈落の真実に迫る桔梗の魂　後編) |9 kwietnia 2001 |- |23 |'Kagome no Koe to Kikyō no Kuchizuke' Kagome no Koe to Kikyō no Kuchizuke (かごめの声と桔梗の口づけ) |16 kwietnia2001 |- |24 |'Yōkaitaijiya, Sango Tōjō!' Yōkaitaijiya, Sango Tōjō! (妖怪退治屋 珊瑚登場！) |23 kwietnia2001 |- |25 |'Naraku no Bōryaku o Uchi Yabure!' Naraku no Bōryaku o Uchi Yabure! (奈落の謀略をうち破れ！) |7 maja 2001 |- |26 | Tsui ni Akasareta Shikon no Himitsu Tsui ni Akasareta Shikon no Himitsu (ついに明かされた四魂の秘密) |14 maja 2001 |- |27 |'Suijin ga Shihaisuru Yami no Mizūmi' Suijin ga Shihaisuru Yami no Mizūmi (水神が支配する闇の湖) |21 maja 2001 |- |28 |'Kakokuna Wana ni Kakatta Miroku' Kakokuna Wana ni Kakatta Miroku (過酷な罠にかかった弥勒) |28 maja 2001 |- |29 |'Sango no Kunō to Kohaku no Inochi' Sango no Kunō to Kohaku no Inochi (珊瑚の苦悩と琥珀の命) |4 czerwca 2001 |- |30 |'Nusumareta Tessaiga Taiketsu Naraku no Shiro!' Nusumareta Tetsusaiga Taiketsu Naraku no Shiro! (盗まれた鉄砕牙 対決 奈落の城！) |11 czerwca2001 |- |31 |'Kokoroyasashiki Aishū no Jinenji' Kokoroyasashiki Aishū no Jinenji (心優しき哀愁の地念児) |18 czerwca2001 |- |32 |'Jaki ni Ochita Kikyō to Inuyasha' Jaki ni Ochita Kikyō to Inuyasha (邪気に落ちた桔梗と犬夜叉) |25 czerwca2001 |- |33 |'Torawareta Kikyō to Naraku' Torawareta Kikyō to Naraku (囚われた桔梗と奈落) |2 lipca 2001 |- |34 |'Tenseiga to Tessaiga' Tenseiga to Tetsusaiga (天生牙と鉄砕牙) |9 lipca 2001 |- |35 |'Meitō ga Erabu Shin no Tsukai Te' Meitō ga Erabu Shin no Tsukai Te (名刀が選ぶ真の使い手) |16 lipca 2001 |- |36 | Kagome Ryakudatsu! Chōsoku no Yōrō Kōga! (かごめ略奪！ 超速の妖狼 鋼牙) |23 lipca 2001 |- |37 | Kagome ni Horeta Aitsu (かごめに惚れたあいつ) |30 lipca 2001 |- |38 | Hanarete Kayou Futari no Kimochi (はなれて通うふたりの気持ち) |6 sierpnia 2001 |- |39 |'Shikumareta Shitō' Shikumareta Shitō (仕組まれた死闘) |13 sierpnia2001 |- |40 |'Kazetsukai Kagura no Yōennaru Wana' Kazetsukai Kagura no Youennaru Wana (風使い神楽の妖艶なる罠) |20 sierpnia2001 |- |41 | Kagura no Mai to Kanna no Kagami (神楽の舞と神無の鏡) |27 sierpnia2001 |- |42 |'Yaburareta Kaze no Kizu ' Yaburareta Kaze no Kizu (破られた風の傷) |3 września2001 |- |43 | Tsuini Oreta Tetsusaiga! (ついに折れた鉄砕牙！) |10 września2001 |- |44 |'Kaijinbō no Jaaku na Tsurugi' Kaijinbō no Jaakuna Tsurugi (灰刃坊の邪悪な剣) |17 września2001 |- |45 |'Sesshōmaru, Tōkijin o Furū' Sesshōmaru, Tōkijin o Furū (殺生丸、闘鬼神を振るう) |8 października2001 |- |46 |''Juromaru and Kageromaru'' Jūrōmaru to Kagerōmaru (獣郎丸と影郎丸) |15 października2001 |- |47 |''Onigumo’s Heart Still Beats Within Naraku'' Naraku ni Nokoru Onigumo no kokoro (奈落に残る鬼蜘蛛の心) |22 października2001 |- |48 |''Return to the Place Where We First Met'' Deatta Basho ni Kaeritai! (出会った場所に帰りたい!) |29 października2001 |- |49 |''Kohaku’s Lost Memory'' Ushinawareta Kohaku no Kioku (失われた琥珀の記憶) |5 listopada2001 |- |50 |''That Unforgettable Face'' Ano Kao ga Kokoro kara Kienai (あの顔が心から消えない) |12 listopada2001 |- |51 |''InuYasha’s Soul, Devoured'' Kokoro wo kuwa re ta Inuyasha (心を喰われた犬夜叉) |19 listopada2001 |- |52 |''The Demon’s True Nature'' Tomerareni! Yōkai no Hounsho (止められない！ 妖怪の本性) |26 listopada2001 |- |53 |''Father’s Old Enemy: Ryukotsusei'' Chichi no Shukuteki - Ryūkotsusei (父の宿敵 竜骨精) |3 grudnia 2001 |- |54 |''The Backlash Wave: Tetsusaiga’s Ultimate Technique'' Tetsusaiga no Ougi Bakuryū (鉄砕牙の奥義 爆流破) |10 grudnia2001 |- |55 |''The Stone Flower and Shippo’s First Love'' Ishi no Hana to Shippō no Hatsukoi (石の花と七宝の初恋) |17 grudnia2001 |- |56 |''Temptress in the Mist'' Kiri no Oku ni Bijo no Yuuwaku (霧の奥に美女の誘惑) |14 stycznia2002 |- |57 |''Fateful Night in Togenkyo część I'' Subete wa Tōgenkyō no Yoru ni (Zenben) (すべては桃源郷の夜に 前編) |21 stycznia2002 |- |58 |''Fateful Night in Togenkyo część II'' Subete wa Tōgenkyō no Yoru ni (kōhen) (すべては桃源郷の夜に 後編) |28 stycznia2002 |- |59 |''The Beautiful Sister Apprentices'' Bishōjo shimai no deshiiri shigan (美少女姉妹の弟子入り志願) |4 lutego 2002 |- |60 |''The 50 Year-Old Curse of the Dark Priestess'' Kuro Miko Gojūnnen no Noroi (黒巫女 五十年の呪い) |11 lutego 2002 |- |61 |''Kikyo and the Dark Priestess'' Arawareta Kikyō Shikigami Tsukai (現れた桔梗と式神使い) |18 lutego 2002 |- |62 |''Tsubaki’s Unrelenting Evil Spell'' Sokoshirene Tsubaki no Jubaku (底知れぬ椿の呪縛) |4 marca 2002 |- |63 |''The Red and White Priestesses'' Ikute mo Habama Kōhaku Miko (行く手を阻む紅白巫女) |11 marca 2002 |- |64 |''Giant Ogre of the Forbidden Tower'' Tahōtō no Kyodaina Oni (多宝塔の巨大な鬼) |18 marca 2002 |- |65 |''Farewell, Days of My Youth'' Saraba Seishun no Hibi (さらば青春の日々) |8 kwietnia 2002 |- |66 |''Naraku’s Barrier – Kagura’s Decision'' Naraku no Kekkai Kagura no Kesshin (奈落の結界 神楽の決心) |15 kwietnia2002 |- |67 |''The Howling Wind of Betrayal'' Fukiareru Uragiri no Kaze (吹き荒れる裏切りの風) |22 kwietnia2002 |- |68 |''Shippo Receives an Angry Challenge'' Shippō e Ikari no Chosenjō (七宝へ怒りの挑戦状) |6 maja 2002 |- |69 |''Terror of the Faceless Man'' Kao no Nai Otoko no Kyōfu (顔のない男の恐怖) |13 maja 2002 |- |70 |''Onigumo’s Memories Restored'' Yomigaetta Onigumo no Kioku (よみがえった鬼蜘蛛の記憶) |20 maja 2002 |- |71 |''Three-Sided Battle to the Death'' Mitsudomoe no Shitō no Hate (三つ巴の死闘の果て) |27 maja 2002 |- |72 |''Totosai’s Rigid Training'' Toutousai no Kimyouna Shiren (刀々斎の珍妙な試練) |3 czerwca 2002 |- |73 |''Shiori’s Family and InuYasha’s Feelings'' Shiori Ayako to Aitsu no Kimochi (紫織母子とアイツの気持ち) |10 czerwca2002 |- |74 |''The Red Tetsusaiga Breaks the Barrier'' Kekkai Yaburu Akai Tetsusaiga (結界破る赤い鉄砕牙) |17 czerwca2002 |- |75 |''The Plot of the Panther Devas'' Hyōneko Shitennō no Inobu (豹猫四天王の陰謀) |24 czerwca2002 |- |76 |''Target: Sesshomaru and InuYasha'' Tāgetto wa Sesshōmaru to InuYasha (標的（ターゲット）は殺生丸と犬夜叉！) |1 lipca 2002 |- |77 |''The Panther Tribe and the Two Swords of the Fang'' Hyōnekogoku to Futatsu on Kiba no Ken (豹猫族とふたつの牙の剣) |8 lipca 2002 |- |78 |''Only You, Sango'' Sango Mezashite, Onrī Yū (珊瑚目指してオンリーユー) |15 lipca 2002 |- |79 |''Jaken’s Plan to Steal Tetsusaiga'' Jaken no Tetsusaigabun Torisakusen (邪見の鉄砕牙ブン取り作戦) |22 lipca 2002 |- |80 |''Sesshomaru and the Abducted Rin'' Sesshōmaru to Sarawareta Rin (殺生丸とさらわれたりん) |29 lipca 2002 |- |81 |''Vanishing Point: Naraku Disappears'' Broken, The Whereabouts of Naraku // Tachikireru Naraku no Yukue (断ち切れる奈落の行方) |5 sierpnia 2002 |- |82 |''Gap Between the Ages'' The Interval between Present Day and the Warring Age // Gendai to Sengoku no Hazama (現代と戦国のはざま) |12 sierpnia2002 |- |83 |''The Female Wolf Demon and the Lunar Rainbow Promise'' The Female Yōrōzoku and the Rainbow Moon Promise // On’na Yōrōzoku to Gekkō no Yakusoku(女妖狼族と月虹の約束) |19 sierpnia2002 |- |84 |''Koga’s Bride-to-Be'' The Super-Fast Bridal Candidate // Chōsoku no Hanayome Kōho (超速の花嫁候補) |26 sierpnia2002 |- |85 |''The Evil Within Demon’s Head Castle'' Maliciousness Rising! The Oni Head’s Castle // Jaki ga Michiru Oni no Kubi Jō (邪気が満ちる鬼の首城) |2 września2002 |- |86 |''Secret of the Possessed Princess'' Secret of the Possessed Princess // Yorishiro no Hime no Himitsu (依り代の姫の秘密) |9 września2002 |- |87 |''Kikyo’s Lonely Journey'' Meguru Kikyō no Kodokuna Tabiji (めぐる桔梗の孤独な旅路) |16 września2002 |- |88 |''Three Sprites of the Monkey God'' Sarugamisama no San Seirei (猿神さまの三精霊) |14 października2002 |- |89 |''Nursing Battle of the Rival Lovers'' Aitsu to Kare Omimai Taiketsu (アイツと彼のお見舞い対決) |21 października2002 |- |90 |''Sota’s Brave Confession of Love'' Omoikitta Sōta no Kokohaku (思いきった草太の告白) |28 października2002 |- |91 |''The Suspicious Faith Healer and the Black Kirara'' Ayashii Kitōshi to Kuroi Kirara (怪しい祈祷師と黒い雲母) |4 listopada2002 |- |92 |''Plot of the Walking Dead'' Fukkatsu Shita Monotachi no Yabou (復活した者たちの野望) |18 listopada2002 |- |93 |''The Mysterious, Lecherous Monk'' Shutsubotsu suru Nazo no Sukebei Houshi (出没する謎の助平法師) |25 listopada2002 |- |94 |''The Sacred Jewel Maker część I'' Shikon no Tama o Tsukuru Mono (Zenben) (四魂の玉を造る者 前編) |2 grudnia 2002 |- |95 |''The Sacred Jewel Maker część II'' Shikon no Tama o Tsukuru Mono (Kōhen) (四魂の玉を造る者 後編) |9 grudnia 2002 |- |96 |''Jaken Falls Ill'' Byōki ni natta ano Jaken (病気になったあの邪見) |13 stycznia2003 |- |97 |''Kirara, Come Home!'' Kaette konai Kirara (帰ってこない雲母) |20 stycznia2003 |- |98 |''Kikyo and Kagome: Alone in a Cave'' Dokutsu ni wa Kikyo to Kagome no Futari Dake (洞窟には桔梗とかごめの二人だけ) |27 stycznia2003 |- |99 |''Koga and Sesshomaru, A Dangerous Encounter'' Sesshōmaru to Kōga Kiken Sōgū (鋼牙と殺生丸　危険な遭遇) |3 lutego 2003 |- |100 |''Truth Behind the Nightmare: Battle in the Forest of Sorrow'' Akumu no Shinjitsu Nageki no Muri no Tatakai (悪夢の真実　嘆きの森の戦い) |10 lutego 2003 |- |101 |''The Snow from Seven Years Past'' Are Kara Shichinen me no Nagori Yuki (あれから七年目のなごり雪) |17 lutego 2003 |- |102 |''Assault on the Wolf-Demon Tribe'' The Yōrōzoku Attacked by the Dead // Bōrei ni Ozowareta Yōrōzoku (亡霊に襲われた妖狼族) |24 lutego 2003 |- |103 |''The Band of Seven, Resurrected'' The Shichinintai, Resurrected // Yomigaetta Shichinintai (よみがえった七人隊) |3 marca 2003 |- |104 |''The Stealthy Poison User, Mukotsu'' The Stealthy Poison User, Mukotsu // Shinobiyoru Doku Tsukai Mukotsu (しのびよる毒使い　霧骨) |10 marca 2003 |- |105 |''The Ghastly Steel Machine'' Heavy Equipment made of Ghastly Steel // Bukimi na Hagane no Jūsōbi (不気味な鋼の重装備) |17 marca 2003 |- |106 |''Kagome, Miroku, and Sango: A Desperate Situation'' Kagome, Miroku, and Sango: A Desperate Situation // Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Zettai Zetsumei(かごめ、弥勒、珊瑚、絶体絶命) |14 kwietnia2003 |- |107 |''InuYasha shows his tears for the first time'' Shown For the First Time; Inuyasha’s Tears // Hajimete Miseru Inuyasha no Namida (初めてみせる犬夜叉の涙) |21 kwietnia2003 |- |108 |''The Secret of the Pure Aura'' Kegarenaki Hikari no Himitsu (The Secret of the Pure Light // けがれなき光の秘密) |28 kwietnia2003 |- |109 |''Hidden in the Mist: Onward to Mt. Hakurei'' Hidden in the Mist: Onward to Mt. Hakurei // Kiri ni Kakureta Hakureizan e Mukae (霧に隠れた白霊山へ向かえ) |5 maja 2003 |- |110 |''Enter Bankotsu, The Leader of the Band of Seven'' Enter Bankotsu, The Leader of the Shichinintai // Shichinintai no Shuryō Bankotsu Tōjō (七人隊の首領　蛮骨登場) |12 maja 2003 |- |111 |''The Big Clash: Banryu vs Wind Scar!'' Clash! Banryū vs Kaze no Kizu! // Geikitotsu! Banryū vs Kaze no Kizu! (激突！　蛮竜VS風の傷！) |19 maja 2003 |- |112 |''Afloat on the Lake Surface: The Barrier of Hijiri Island'' Afloat on the Lake Surface: The Barrier of Hijiri Island // Komen ni Ukabu Hijiri Jima Kekkai (湖面に浮かぶ聖島の結界) |26 maja 2003 |- |113 |''The Sacred Vajra and the Mystery of the Living Buddha'' The Sacred Vajra and the Mystery of the Living Buddha // Sei naru Dokko to Sokushinbutsu no Nazo (聖なる独鈷と即身仏の謎) |2 czerwca 2003 |- |114 |''Koga’s Solitary Battle'' Kōga’s Solitary Battle // Kōga no Kokō naru Tatakai (鋼牙の孤高なる戦い) |9 czerwca 2003 |- |115 |''Lured by the Black Light'' Lured by the Black Light // Suikomareru Kuroi Hikari (吸い込まれる黒い光) |16 czerwca2003 |- |116 |''The Exposed Face of Truth'' The Exposed Face of Truth // Sarakedasareta Shinjitsu no Kao (さらけだされた真実の顔) |23 czerwca2003 |- |117 |''Vanished in a River of Flames'' He Vanished in a River of Flames // Honō no Kawa ni Kieta Aitsu (炎の川に消えたアイツ) |30 czerwca2003 |- |118 |''Into the Depths of Mt. Hakurei'' The Depths of Mt. Hakurei // Hakureizan no Oku no Oku (白霊山の奥の奥) |7 lipca 2003 |- |119 |''Divine Malice of the Saint'' Divine Malice of the Saint // Kōgōshii Akui no Seijya (神々しい悪意の聖者) |14 lipca 2003 |- |120 |''Fare Thee Well: Jakotsu’s Requiem'' Good-bye: Jakotsu’s Requiem // Sayonara Jakotsu no Chinkonka (さよなら蛇骨の鎮魂歌) |28 lipca 2003 |- |121 |''Final Battle: The Last and Strongest of the Band of Seven'' Decisive Battle! The Last and Strongest of the Shichinintai // Kessen! Saikyō Saigo no Shichinintai(決戦！ 最強最後の七人隊) |4 sierpnia 2003 |- |122 |''The Power of Banryu! Duel to the Death on Mt. Hakurei'' Powerful Banryū: Duel to the Death on Mt. Hakurei // Kyōretsu Banryū Hakurei-zan no Shitō (強烈蛮竜　白霊山の死闘) |11 sierpnia2003 |- |123 |''Behind the Darkness – Naraku Reborn'' Behind the Darkness – Naraku Reborn // Kurayami no Saki ni Shinsei Naraku (暗闇の先に新生奈落) |18 sierpnia2003 |- |124 |''Farewell Kikyo, My Beloved'' Farewell Kikyō, My Beloved // Saraba Itoshiki Kikyō yo (さらば愛しき桔梗よ) |25 sierpnia2003 |- |125 |''The Darkness in Kagome’s Heart'' The Darkness in Kagome’s Heart // Kagome no Kokoro no Yami (かごめの心の闇) |1 września2003 |- |126 |''Transform Heartache into Courage'' Transform Heartache into Courage // Kokoro no Itami o Yūki ni Kaero (心の痛みを勇気にかえろ) |8 września2003 |- |127 |''Don’t Boil It! The Terrifying Dried-Up Demon'' Don’t Boil It! The Terrifying Dried-Up Yōkai // Nichadame! Kyōfu no Himono Yōkai (煮ちゃダメ！ 恐怖の干物妖怪) |15 września2003 |- |128 |''Battle Against the Dried-Up Demons at the Cultural Festival'' The Dried-Up Yōkai and the Fierce Fighting Cultural Festival // Himono Yōkai to Gekitō Bunkasai(干物妖怪と激闘文化祭) |13 października2003 |- |129 |''Chokyukai and the Abducted Bride'' Chokyukai to Ryakudatsusareta Hanayome (猪九戒と略奪された花嫁) |20 października2003 |- |130 |''Shippo’s New Technique, The Heart Scar!'' Hoero Shippō Ōgi Kokoro no Kizu (吠えろ七宝奥義　心の傷！) |27 października2003 |- |131 |''Trap of The Cursed Wall Hanging'' Kannon Kakejiku Noroi no Wana (観音掛け軸　呪いの罠) |3 listopada2003 |- |132 |''Miroku’s Most Dangerous Confession'' Miroku Hōshi no Motomo Kikenna Kokuhaku (弥勒法師の最も危険な告白) |10 listopada2003 |- |133 |''The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru część I'' Sesshōmaru wo Aishita Onna (Zenpen) (犬夜叉スペシャル　殺生丸を愛した女) |24 listopada2003 |- |134 |''The Woman Who Loved Sesshomaru część II'' Sesshōmaru wo Aishita Onna (Kōhen) (犬夜叉スペシャル　殺生丸を愛した女) |24 listopada2003 |- |135 |''The Last Banquet of Miroku’s Master'' Miroku no Shishō Saigo no Utage (弥勒の師匠最後の宴) |1 grudnia 2003 |- |136 |''A Strange Invisible Demon Appears!'' Kaikitōmei Youkai Arawaru Arawaru! (怪奇透明妖怪現る現る！) |8 grudnia 2003 |- |137 |''An Ancestor Named Kagome'' Go-senzo-sama no Namae wa Kagome (ご先祖の名はかごめ) |12 stycznia2004 |- |138 |''Mountain of Demons: Survival of the Duo'' Yōkai Sanga Futari no Sabaibaru (妖怪山河ふたりのサバイバル) |19 stycznia2004 |- |139 |''The Great Duel at Shoun Falls'' Syōun no Taki no Dai-Kettō (昇雲の滝の大決闘) |26 stycznia2004 |- |140 |''Eternal Love, The Naginata of Kenkon'' Syouun no Taki no Dai-Kettou (永遠の思い　乾坤の薙刀) |2 lutego 2004 |- |141 |''Entei, The Demon Horse Unleashed'' Tokihanatareta Yōba (解き放たれた妖馬炎蹄) |9 lutego 2004 |- |142 |''Untamed Entei and Horrible Hakudoshi'' Bōsō Entei to Senritsu no Hakudōshi (暴走炎蹄と戦慄の白童子) |16 lutego 2004 |- |143 |''3000 Leagues in Search of Father'' Chichi o tazune te san senri (父を訪ねて三千里) |23 lutego 2004 |- |144 |''Hosenki and the Last Shard'' Hōsenki to Saigo no Kakerai (宝仙鬼と最後のかけら) |1 marca 2004 |- |145 |''Bizarre Guards at the Border of the Afterlife'' Anoyo to no Sakai ni Iyouna Momban (あの世との境に異様な門番) |8 marca 2004 |- |146 |''The Fiery Bird Master, Princess Abi'' Kishōarai Toritsukai Abi-Hime (気性荒い鳥使い　阿毘姫) |15 marca 2004 |- |147 |''The Tragic Love Song of Destiny część I'' Meguriau Mae no Unmei Renka (Zenben) (めぐり逢う前の運命恋歌（さだめのこいうた）) |19 kwietnia2004 |- |148 |''The Tragic Love Song of Destiny część II'' Meguriau Mae no Unmei Renka (Kōhen) (めぐり逢う前の運命恋歌（さだめのこいうた）) |19 kwietnia2004 |- |149 |''The Single Arrow of Chaos'' Haran wo Yobu Ippon no Ya (波乱を呼ぶ一本の矢) |26 kwietnia2004 |- |150 |''The Mysterious Light that Guides the Saint'' Seija wo Michibiku Hushigina Hikari (聖者を導く不思議な光) |3 maja 2004 |- |151 |''Kagome’s Instinctive Choice'' Kagome Honnō no Sentaku (かごめ 本能の選択) |10 maja 2004 |- |152 |''Protect and Plunder!'' Mamore Sosite Ubaitore! (守れそして奪い取れ！) |17 maja 2004 |- |153 |''The Cruel Reunion of Fate'' Ummei wa Zankoku na Saikai (運命は残酷な再会) |24 maja 2004 |- |154 |''The Demon Linked with the Netherworld'' Anoyo to Tsunagaru Yōkai (あの世とつながる妖怪) |31 maja 2004 |- |155 |''The Demon Protector of the Sacred Jewel Shard'' Shikon no Kakera wo Mamoru Oni (四魂のかけらを守る鬼) |7 czerwca 2004 |- |156 |''Final Battle at the Graveside! Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha'' Bozen Kessen! Sesshōmaru vs InuYasha (墓前決戦！ 殺生丸vs犬夜叉) |14 czerwca2004 |- |157 |''Destroy Naraku with the Adamant Barrage'' Naraku wo Tsuranuke Kongōsōha (奈落を貫け金剛槍破) |21 czerwca2004 |- |158 |''Stampede of the Countless Demon Rats'' Daibōsō Musū no Yōkai Nezumi (大暴走無数の妖怪ネズミ) |5 lipca 2004 |- |159 |''Kohaku’s Decision and Sango’s Heart'' Kohaku no Ketsui to Sango no Kokoro (琥珀の決意と珊瑚の心) |12 lipca 2004 |- |160 | Shiawase wo Yobu Hutamata Bōryoku Otoko (幸せを呼ぶフタマタ暴力男) |26 lipca 2004 |- |161 | Miroku-hōshi Mukashi no Ayamachi (弥勒法師昔のあやまち) |2 sierpnia 2004 |- |162 | Sesshōmaru-sama to Eien ni Issho (殺生丸様と永遠に一緒) |9 sierpnia 2004 |- |163 |'Kohaku, Sango, Kirara i Tajemniczy Ogród' Kohaku Sango Kirara: Himitsu no Hanazono (琥珀珊瑚雲母　秘密の花園) |23 sierpnia2004 |- |164 |'Opętany przez Pasożyta: Shippo, Nasz najgorszy wróg' Saikyō no Teki, Yadori Sanagi Shippō (最強の敵　宿り蛹七宝) |30 sierpnia2004 |- |165 |'Najważniejsza wskazówka jak pokonać Naraku' Naraku wo Taosu Saidai no Tegakari (奈落を倒す最大の手がかり) |6 września2004 |- |166 | Futari no Kizuna – Shikon no Kakera wo Tsukae! Zenpen (二人の絆 四魂のかけらを使え！) |13 września2004 |- |167 | Futari no Kizuna – Shikon no Kakera wo Tsukae! Kōhen (二人の絆 四魂のかけらを使え！) |13 września2004 |} Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria główna Kategoria:1 sezon